


Home

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [64]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Kastledevil, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Polyamory, Smut, my babies love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Frank comes back after a month away





	

“Hey”, Karen had said on the phone. It was not her every day “hey”, though. It was that softer, a little stretched out word, that she used when she was particularly happy with him, or wanted to see him, or ask for something. Like “ _ he-ey _ ”, and he could hear the smile at the end.

“Hi”, he responded, his own tone shifting, responding to hers. Matt bowed his head and toyed with his tie, hiding his own smile. “How are you?”

“Good. I have good news”, she said on the other side and that voice was making him feel lazy, feel like lying down and curling up with her. 

“Oh?”

“Full house today”, she had said. Which was, indeed, good news, but it made him eager to go home - her place -, shut the door and leave the rest of the world outside, so he could enjoy his own personal brand of heaven.

The rest of the day dragged on, the meeting at Rand lasted what felt like forever, lunch with Danny and Coleen, as pleasant as it was, went on for too long, everything was too slow. 

When he did close the door of her apartment behind him, though, it felt like a reward. Everything was silent, the only one that came to greet him was Max, who got up from his own bed and came to offer his brand of tough love, throwing his heavy body on Matt’s legs, nearly knocking him to the ground. 

Not that different from his owner. 

Heartbeats and breathing were steady, though, and Matt smiled at the familiar scent of Frank’s skin. He had missed it. 

Walking to the bed, there he was, lying on his back, big hand resting possessively on Karen’s butt (ass man, through and through), Matt shed his jacket and toed his shoes off. When he stopped at the foot of the bed, undoing his belt and taking off his shirt, pants and socks, he regretted that they were both, Karen and Frank, sleeping so heavily. Usually, he did not like to wake them up, but this was a special circumstance. 

Almost a month, he hadn't seen Frank. It was the longest he was away since they started this arrangement of theirs.

Standing there in his underwear, Matt climbed the bed and draped his body on top of Frank’s, making him stir awake, planting his mouth on top of his before he could say anything. 

Big, rough hands lifted and touched him on his sides as Frank woke up. A second later, when he recognized Matt on top of him, those hands slid to his hips and around, sneaking under underwear and gripping. Yes, definitely an ass man. 

“Hey, stranger”, Matt greeted, lifting his head from Frank's, smiling down at him, letting him see his face. 

“Hey, Red”, Frank replied, voice rough from sleep. “Missed me?” he asked, right hand raising to move his hair back. 

“Not as much as you missed me”, Matt joked, diving back in to collect another kiss, and another, opening his mouth, accepting Frank’s tongue against his, bending his leg and adjusting on top of him. 

He heard Karen stirring by their side, waking up. Turning her head towards them, she smiled and stretched and Matt reached a hand towards her. When she relaxed again and moved her face closer to theirs, he moved to kiss her, Frank's lips landing softly on her cheek.

“Hey”, he greeted her, smiling when she nibbled on his lower lip and moved to kiss Frank again, as Matt was sure she had done a lot before he got there. 

“I missed this”, she said, scooting closer, going for Matt’s neck when his mouth attached to Frank’s again. “Me, the two of you and Max.”

With a bold lick on them while their mouths were fused together, she hummed happily. 

“We missed you, Frank”. The Punisher kept kissing him, Karen’s hand was on Matt’s hair, her own lips on the corner of Frank’s mouth, grazing their lips here and there and Matt broke his contact to touch his mouth to her face, and she took that opportunity to take his place. “Don't leave us again.”

With a fierce kiss on Karen’s lips, Frank detached himself from her and moved to trade places with Matt, making him lie on his stomach on the bed, by Karen’s side. 

“Yeah, I missed you, too”, Frank said, pulling on Matt’s hip, adjusting it for him, kneading the flesh of his ass with his left hand while his right one adjusted Karen how he wanted her: on her side, towards them, left leg over Matt’s back, bent in front of his own hips. Matt moved his arm to hug Karen to him, bringing her face to his while he adjusted against Frank, stimulating and enjoying the heavy evidence of his excitement against him. 

Clearly, though, Frank had his own ideas, and took Matt’s hand and brought it along with his down her arm, to her hip, around and between her thighs, making her brace her hand on Matt’s back, nails scratching, breath hitching and hips rolling on their hands. 

“Kept thinking about this”, Frank said from above them and Matt swallowed one of Karen’s moans, letting his own out inside her mouth when Frank sunk into him slowly, steadily, groaning in that way that Matt always felt in his chest, and he hiked his hips a little higher, biting on Karen’s lower lip as she moaned, his fingers and Frank’s finding their way inside her. 

With one slow, measured thrust, Frank set in motion, moving forward to support his weight on his left arm, kissing the back of Matt’s ear, moving his hips, steady, moving and guiding their fingers inside Karen, steady. 

If he wasn't enjoying himself so much, Matt would praise him on the ability to multitask. Alas, he was busy, letting go of Karen’s mouth a bit so he could twist back and kiss Frank, their tongues meeting eagerly, Karen’s moans muffled by the pillow when she buried her face in it, the hand she had on Matt’s back moving to run down the length of Frank’s body while he kept his measured pace, hips undulating steadily, so good. 

Looking to create some resistance against him, Matt rose his free hand to the headboard, bracing against it, pushing his hips back against Frank a little, and he growled in his ear, speeding up one degree or two, adjusting his pressure of his hand on Karen, making her roll her hips and cry out. 

“Think you can come again for me, ma’am?” Frank asked and she nodded, frowning, focusing, biting on Matt’s shoulder, bracing against his arm, one hand joining his and Frank’s, fingers closing around their wrists. 

“For both of you”, she breathed out and Matt pushed his hips back again, having missed the weight of Frank on top on him.

“Is she close, Red?” Frank asked, thrusting, and Matt could feel him watching his face, eyes going from his features to Karen’s and back. 

“Not yet”, he answered. “But she will.”

“And you?”

At this, he smirked and lifted his head from the pillow, requesting a kiss, which Frank gave gladly. 

“No”, he said, tongue darting out as meeting the rough skin of his jaw, clean shaven. “Go harder and I will.”

Grunting, Frank bowed his head and bit on the skin between Matt’s shoulder blades, granting his request. 

Focusing on his own pleasure, Matt sped his hand up on Karen, making her roll her hips and cry out, moving his face to kiss her, reveling on her moans and Frank’s grunts behind him.

“Hmm, yes, right there, right there”, she said, sounding breathless and a little desperate.

"Red?” 

“Almost”, he replied, pushing his arm against the wall, breathing out, focusing. “Don't stop.”

“Fuck, I won't”, he promised. 

“Karen first”, he breathed out, sensing her escalating pleasure, the way her skin was coming alive and her hips kept rolling and grinding against his and Frank’s fingers.

“Oh, yes, yes, God, please-”

“You missed me, ma’am?”

“Yes!”

“You coming for me again?”

“Ah, yes, Frank!”

Arching back, she closed her hand around Frank’s wrist and the other one above Matt’s elbow.

“That's when you like it best, huh?” Frank asked, not stopping his thrusts inside him and Matt kept on pushing back. “When it's the two of us.” 

“Come on”, Matt encouraged, pressing the heel of his hand and speeding up his fingers. “Now, Karen, that's it.”

Her hips sped up and so did Frank’s, but Matt breathed through his pleasure, wanting to make it just a little longer. 

With a loud cry, Karen closed her legs around their hands and rode out her orgasm, moaning and humming, biting on her own lower lip, hands on his arm and Frank’s.

“I'm a greedy bastard, Red”, Frank whispered in his ear while moving to grope Karen’s still undulating hip, Matt’s hand rising to close around her breast. “I want you to come for me, too.”

Feeling her heart beating under his palm, Matt rolled his hips once. 

“Go harder, then.”

He did, thrusting more forcefully and faster, his breathing coming out in short pants.

“Fuck, Red, yeah, come on.”

He held on until he felt he couldn't anymore, letting go with a cry and a curse slipping out of his lips, bracing himself for Frank's final, more forceful thrusts when he reached his own peek, seconds later. 

With another kiss to the back of his ear, Frank dropped to his side, coming to rest between him and Karen after quickly disposing of condoms and tissues. 

“Welcome back”, Karen offered, molding herself to his side while Matt breathed in and out, enjoying that very particular high. 

Frank turned his head to kiss her and moved his right hand to pull Matt closer to him by his hip.

“We did miss you”, Matt offered and Frank smiled.

“I'm home, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you love me let me knooooooow


End file.
